Mi reto de Sakura
by ishigo-chan
Summary: Este fic consiste en una serie de drables inspirados en momentos del anime, con un máximo de cien palabras por capitulo. Quinta palabra: Chocolate (Yamazaki/Chijaru)
1. Chapter 1

_SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENCE, HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO._

* * *

_Con esto pretendo iniciar una serie de drables sobre este gran anime. El reto consite en terminar una lista de palabras que me encontré por otro fandom. Trataré de usar todos los personajes._

_En fin, espero que les guste. Primera palabra: _

_**INFIERNO**_

Esta ahí sentada sobre el columpio, temblando. Es entonces, cuando Shaoran se da cuenta de las lágrimas que ruedan por sus delicadas mejillas.

Se siente terrible, como en el mismísimo _**infierno **_por no sabe cómo consolarla al verla sufrir de esa manera.

Sakura es una niña tan linda, que no se merece esa desdicha tan grande de no ser correspondida.

Sin embargo sabe, que si lo que necesita Sakura es llorar, él la dejará hacerlo sbre su hombro, mientras la abraza y comparte terrible su dolor.

Ya que él sabe que sí existe esa persona que la amará por siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

_Segunda palabra: _

**_Inocencia_**

**__**¿Cómo no amarla?

Se pregunta una y otra vez Shaoran, dentro de su mente. Sakura es una niña tan dulce, tierna… además de que posee una vital energía llena de alegría que contagia a todo el mundo.

Distraída, claro. Pero eso le da un toque de _**inocencia **_tan encantador que le es irresistible.

Pero aparte de poseer todas esas cualidades que la convierten en una persona sumamente especial, es magníficamente hermosa: su tez clara, ese corto y sedoso cabello que sueña con acariciar algún día… sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Ahora entiende que tiene varias repuestas para la misma pregunta.


	3. Chapter 3

**SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

_Tercera palabra:_

**_Teléfono_**

-¡Vamos Shaoran, dímelo ya!.- suplica una jovencita.

-No puedo decírtelo por teléfono Meiling.- responde determinadamente el aludido.- Te lo diré en vacaciones, sólo tienes que esperar un poco.

-¡No puedo esperar tanto tiempo!.-grita a través del aparato, lo cual provoca que Shaoran aleje el auricular de su oreja.-¿Es verdaderamente importante?

Meiling no recibe una respuesta inmediata, parece ser que su prometido esta pensando-

-Si… .-contesta al fin.-Pero no te preocupes, no es nada peligroso.- otra vez Shaoran se queda mudo mientras Meiling espera.-Es sobre nosotros…

Es entonces cuando Meiling entiende que debe tomar el primer vuelo a Japón mañana mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

_SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE_

* * *

Cuarta Palabra: **C****onsuelo**

Se prometió desde niña que jamás perdería a Shaoran… ¿Y qué sucedía ahora? Su promesa se había roto, al igual que su compromiso.

¿Por qué Shaoran la eligió a ella?

Era un dolor insoportable lo que sentía, la peor desdicha que había sentido a su corta edad. Por eso agradecía, de todo corazón el _**consuelo**_ que le brindaba Tomoyo en un momento tan difícil.

Pero, pese a todo, no sentía rencor hacía ninguno de los dos; porque lo supo desde siempre, desde el inicio de su compromiso: Shaoran nunca le pertenecería y ahora era mejor, pese al dolor, dejarlo marchar…


	5. Chapter 5

_SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE_

* * *

Quinta palabra:

**_Chocolate_**

Era un malagradecido.

Ese pequeño mentiroso nunca le reconocía nada de lo que hacía por él.

Pasó toda la noche en vela preparando ese estúpido **_chocolate_** de San Valentín… ¿Y todo para qué?

Ni siquiera le dio las gracias, al momento de probarlo lo único que dijo fue:

-Esta amargo.

Después comenzó una de sus clásicas mentiras sobre el origen del chocolate en ciudades subterráneas de Europa. Por más que trataba de contenerse no podía, ya que no sólo le había hechado en cara su poco talento culinario, también jugaba con su inteligencia contándole absurdas mentiras.

-¡Eres un idiota, Yamazaki!

* * *

**Nota: **Pues creo que este es le primer Drabble que no deriva de alguna escena perdida en la serie, pero francamente es mi favorito. No sé me encantan Chijaru y Yamazaki juntos, son tan peculiares :3


End file.
